


Into You.

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Drinking, F/M, Making Out, during the Civil War Press Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan can't stop saying horrendously sinful things during the press tour and you have enough when he says: "The tighter the better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into You.

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember when I said I had to write a fic with that phrase Seb said “the tighter the better”? Yeah, I did it, so here you go. Let’s sin together. As usual, my first language isn’t english so if you see any mistakes please tell me so that I can fix it. Feedback is always appreciated.

“I can’t believe you actually said ‘the tighter the better’ on an interview.” – You said laughing. – “After the whole lube thing, I didn’t think you could get worse, Seb.”

You were carefully passing by trying not to trip or step on your dress during the red Carpet of the Civil War Premiere in London, when you overheard the painfully sinful (and out of context) phrase leaving his mouth

“I keep saying it’s because I gotta get in there and people act like it’s a joke.” – he said trying to keep a straight face.”

You were both sitting on the bar drinking champagne, your cast mates were having fun on the dance floor after the London premiere of Civil War.

Being a new actress in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was a dream come true, and with all the interviews and articles around the movie and it’s actors you were attracting a lot of attention. Dealing with the whole situation had been more difficult than you’ve ever imagined. As much fun as you were having in the press tour, you felt tired and ready for it to be done already.

“Oh come on, Sebastian, you do these things on purpose.” – You waved a hand at him.

“Things? What things?” – He gave you one of his most charming smiles – “All I do becomes one of those me-mees that people keep saying!”

You laughed at him, and decided to ignore the fact that he would never be able to pronounce the word correctly.

“You say these things like they nothing!! I mean…”

“I don’t!” – He tried to interrupt you.

“I can quote you if you want.”

“Really? So you’ve been paying a lot of attention on me then.” – He licked his lips and leaned closer to you.

Shit, you could smell his cologne, and it was good.

“You’re doing it right now.” – You said, shifting your body closer to him, and then taking a sip of your drink.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You could just tell me exactly what you mean.” – He insisted.

You smiled and looked down; he was too attractive for his own good. A rush of courage went through you and you smiled at him. 

“You go around talking about lube and wearing these really tight shirts and leather jackets, showing off these amazing muscles of yours; I’m not the only one who gets hot and bothered.”

You wanted to slap yourself because of the last sentence. Great Y/N! What a way to tell a guy that you have the hots for him.

He smirked

“Hot and bothered? Really? Don’t tell me you got turned on when you heard me saying the whole ‘tighter the better’ thing.”

You wanted to wipe off that smirk of his face, so you blatantly stared straight at him and said.

“Yeah.” - You said, crossing your legs and biting your bottom lip.

His jaw dropped and he inhaled a sharp breath. He definitely wasn’t expecting you to reciprocate the teasing with that award winning answer. 

He pressed you against the hotel room door, he was trying to open the door with his lips still attached to yours; deciding it was pointless he reluctantly backed away. You started pressing bruising kisses on his neck, your hands resting on his broad shoulders, going up and down his arms; he kept one hand on your waist.

Once inside the room you both clutched desperately on each other, kissing with urgency. Your hands running through his hair; his hands on your ass squeezing so hard it was likely to leave a mark.

He started kissing and biting and sucking marks on your neck and collarbones and you were both breathing heavily now, you walked backwards so that your body was right against the wall, pulling him with you; planning on using the wall as a surface of support for what you were about to do. Your hands working on the buttons of his shirt to finally rip it open so that you could have the sight of the amazing body he had underneath it.

And then he stopped and just stared at you, his hand cupping your jaw.

“Why… why did you stop?” – You said breathlessly,

He stared deep in your eyes

“Y/N I just… I wanna make sure…. You’re okay with this…”

“Seb, baby… It’s really nice what you’re trying to do but right now I’m gonna need a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.” You said breathless, your lips swollen because of your make out session.

He looked down to your messy look, you had a wild look in your eyes and he smirked. He got back to kissing you and roaming his hand on your body.

Goddamn right there would be a lot more of touching your body that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
